


Content and sleepy is better than crying and scared shitless

by NekoChick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Edd actually cares, I'm tired, Leave them be, M/M, Matt's not focused on himself for once, Medication, Might Add More, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pills, Tom just wants to sleep, Tord is done, probably, they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChick/pseuds/NekoChick
Summary: They're holding on. They're touching me. I hear them. I'm afraid.





	

"Goodnight, Tom." 

"'Night, Commie." 

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Tord sighed, his fingers on the light switch. 

"Can you please stop being a prick?" Tom mocked in a fake polite tone. It was bad enough Tord came back, but now he's all pretending to be nice and has to stay in Tom's room. 

There was another sigh, then soft click and the room fell dark. Tom shuddered and pulled his blankets closer around him. It always got colder when it got darker. He heard Tord shuffling around in his blankets, before he finally went still. 

Tom huffed quietly and pulled his legs closer to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He felt the familiar feeling of being alone as his thoughts clouded, making it impossible to sleep. 

'They hate you.'

'Shut up.' 

'They're going to get rid of you.' 

'No they won't.' 

'You'll be all alone.'

'No.'

'You are all alone.'

'Stop it.'

'Edd hates you.'

'Please stop.'

'Matt wants to forget you.'

'Please.' 

'Tord wants to kill you.' 

'I don't want this.' 

'You're all alone. You'll always be alone. You're useless. They only keep you around because they pity you.' 

Tom's chest tightened. He scrambled out of his makeshift bed on the floor, tripping on his rushed way to the door. He nearly slammed into it when he tried to open it. Too dark. Tom forced the door open and ran to the bathroom. He didn't hear the tired call of "Tom?" behind him. 

Tom flicked on the bathroom light and yanked open the cabinet behind the mirror. 

"Where is it, where is it…" Tom knocked over small bottles and boxes, nearly gasping in relief when he found the right ones. He tore open the box and pulled out his inhaler, setting it on the counter. Then he opened the bottle and dumped two pills into his hand. He downed the pills before shakily setting up his inhaler. He didn't see the worried gaze behind him. After using his inhaler, Tom's shaking worsened. Albuterol. Tom sank to his knees, curling up on the bathroom floor. He could feel small cold tingles run across his body. Alone. Cold. His body trembled as he tried to regain control of his breathing, heavy sobs escaping him. 

Tom nearly screamed when something touched his shoulder. He whimpered pathetically as something wrapped around his torso. This was it, they were gonna kill him, he didn't want to die— 

"Tom." The voice broke through his panicked mind, bringing everything to a standstill. "You're okay." He slowly began processing the real things around him. 

The purple clothed hands holding his face. 

The green arms hugging him from behind. 

The red hoodie standing by the door. 

Tom trembled, his body going limp against his will. Edd only held him tighter, murmuring soft reassurances. Matt gently wiped the tears from Tom's eyes, rubbing his cheeks carefully. Tord, having gone to get help, stood by the door and watched for if Tom tried to do anything dangerous. 

"We're they talking to you again?" Edd asked. 

Tom whimpered and nodded. 

"They can go bite themselves." Matt huffed. Tom let out a weak chuckle that made Matt sit a little straighter. 

"'M sorry." Tom mumbled. 

"Shh. Don't apologize." Edd rubbed Tom's arm lightly. "You needed help. We're here for you." 

"How long has this been happening?" Tord spoke up, his gaze flicking over the three of them. 

"Around a year, I think." Matt frowned. Tom nodded. Matt sighed and scooted closer, hugging the smaller, tired male from the front. 

"I'm sorry." Tom repeated. 

"It's quite alright." Matt shook his head. 

Tord walked over and crouched down next to them. Edd and Matt scooted over a little to make room if Tord decided to join the hugfest. 

Tom and Tord stared at each other for a moment, before Tom sniffled and Tord noticed the tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Tord cupped Tom's face gently, frowning. 

"I-I'm sorry." Tom whispered. 

"It's okay, Thomas. You don't have to apologize." Tord murmured, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off Tom's face. 

"I…I don't want to be alone." Tom whimpered. 

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Edd tilted his head. 

"Please." Tom nodded. 

"I'll go get more blankets!" Matt stood up, running out of the room. 

Tord and Edd helped Tom stand, carefully leading him back to his room. Matt followed after them a few minutes after, holding three large, fluffy blankets. 

Tom laid back down on the mess of blankets he had been trying to sleep on earlier, Edd curling against his front. Matt wrapped himself around Tom from behind after throwing the blankets over them. 

Tord glanced between his roommates and his actual bed, his expression unsure.

"Tord?" Tom's voice was quiet. Tord glanced over and Tom held his arms out. Tord smiled a little and walked over, getting down to his knees. 

"Here." Matt scooted over a little, letting Tord lay between him and Tom. "My arms are long enough to hold both of you." Matt grinned when Tord objected. 

Tom snuggled against his pillow, sighing contently. "Thank you…" 

"Of course." Matt smiled. 

"You're safe here." Edd reassured. 

Tord simply nodded, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. 

Tom could feel the unfamiliar warmth creeping over him as he finally slipped into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop putting my experiences into these things. It's unhealthy.


End file.
